1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally concerned with sleeving an at least locally cylindrical part into a tubular part in a cruciform arrangement, i.e. sleeving the cylindrical part into the tubular part in a direction that is globally transverse to the lengthwise direction of the latter.
In the present context the expression "at least locally cylindrical" is to be understood as referring to a part having an exterior surface which is, at least locally, where it is sleeved into the tubular part, a cylindrical surface, i.e. a surface which has parallel generatrices regardless of the nature, circular or otherwise, of the contour of its cross-section.
This at least locally cylindrical part, which will be referred to hereinafter for convenience as the cylindrical part, may be solid, hollow or tubular.
In the case of a hollow or tubular part, it may accommodate at least one other component of any kind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The assemblies formed of a cylindrical part of this kind sleeved into a tubular part find applications in assembling the parts together, for example in the manufacture of automobiles.
A hole is made through the tubular part adapted to envelope the overall contour of the cylindrical part and, for example in a press, the cylindrical part and the tubular part are conjointly caused to move relative to each other so that the cylindrical part is forcibly inserted into the hole in the tubular part from one side of the latter while the tubular part is braced externally on the opposite side.
Because of its tubular structure, the tubular part has two walls around the hole.
During the sleeving of the cylindrical part, the wall on the side from which the cylindrical part is inserted is the first to be subjected to the sleeving force and in practice it may be deformed to some degree because of this.
As a result of this, the cross-section of the tubular part around its hole is modified, at least locally, which may compromise the quality of the mechanical connection normally obtained between the cylindrical part and the tubular part and, in any event, the visible deformation of the tubular part can only cast doubt on this quality.
It is therefore usually necessary to discard the assembly formed in this way if the tubular part that it includes shows any signs of such deformation.
A general object of the present invention is an arrangement that has the advantage of preventing such deformation.